The 45th Hunger Games
by YellowOspreyJaguar
Summary: With district 12 not having only two participants how will this game end? How will two brother's face each other with their lives and who will become the 45th champion of the Hunger Games?  OC's


_**Hiya! So I watched The Hunger Games today and I was really inspired to write this XD Anyway, I think it's a bit bad but oh well XD I guess it's AU, not really sure. It's set in the 45**__**th**__** Games and I'm planning on sticking with this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 1: Me or You

What is freedom? They claim that we live in freedom, that everyone is treated equally and that there are some precautions to keep everyone free, but is it worth being free when fear is constant in your life, where you fear your own name.

My name is Alexander Carter, but I prefer Alec. I am one of three boys in my family, one older and one significantly younger. My brother, Edward wasn't old enough to take part in the games, and I hope that there'll never be a game with him in it. My oldest brother was called Jonathan, he's only just young enough to take part, this time next year he'd be free.

But me? I was 15 today, today on reaping day. The most dreaded day of the year. Older and younger siblings as well as parents cross their fingers, hug their loved ones within the age range to death and cry.

I'd seen it before, and I was no exception.

"Don't worry Alec!" My little brother hugged me, but I knew he was just trying to reassure himself. I felt his tears through my shirt, I smiled reassuringly as I lower to my brother's level, my blue eyes meeting his and I ruffled his hair.

"I'll be fine," I promised

He looked at me, staring into my eyes.

"Take this, please." He mumbled, he grabbed my hand and dropped something into my hand.

As he released my hand I looked into it. "You found it!" I smiled, looking down. In my hand was my present from him when I was twelve, an orange badge which was shaped like a sun with spiky rays. It was my good luck charm, on the back was the words "May the odds forever be in your favour."

"Good luck, may the odds forever be in your favour." He didn't look at me instead he looked at the floor.

"Look, If I get picked remember me for who I am, not for what happens in the games, yeah?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Promise." He whispered.

"C'mon then." I said, grabbing his hand and leading the way.

"Your hand." The woman said in front of me. I held my hand out and flinched slightly at the prick on my finger. If I played my cards right, this will be the last time that I will ever have my name entered. This was my third time, only once was it for medicine but I was prepared for those consequences, I wasn't going to allow my brother to die.

I pressed my finger on the paper on the desk and left a pool of blood behind. "Go through." She said after she'd scanned my blood, probably to check that it was me or if there were ever twins.

I stood amongst the rest of the boys in a pen opposite the girls, my brother two rows ahead of me. I looked over to where the parents were standing and searched for my brother, smiling at him once I caught his eye before turning to face the front.

We all knew we had little chance in winning, 1 in 24 but even then it was complicated since it was mainly districts 1 to 4 usually one though we had rare occasions were districts like mine one. I was from district 12, a mining-based district where poverty covered the streets and only the poor lived here.

And that's where I ask my question, what is freedom?

"Welcome one and all to this year's reaping in district 12 for the 45th Hunger Games!" It was the same women every year, her hair a vivid purple colour that was masked behind a mass of white powder, though I always joked that it was just dust. It always made Ted laugh.

"We all know the story behind why the Hunger Games started, forty five years ago there was horrendous war that broke out, in the beginning the games have become a tradition where a male or a female can bring glory back to their district, they will become a hero and won't be expected to participate in the games until the Quarter Quell every twenty five years.

"Now let's get on with the selection shall we?" Her expression was that of a sick smile, I wanted to spit in her ugly face, but if I did it meant I would be taking part in the games.

"Ladies first..." She headed over to the bowel containing the names, I felt sorry for whoever was going to be picked. It was something that no one wished upon anybody, well around here anyway. Her hand picked up a card towards the top, not wanting to get her hand dirty probably.

She walked back in front of the microphone and carefully unfolded the paper. I was glad that my best friend hadn't even a chance of being entered, especially since she had her name in twice now and she didn't plan on it ever happening again.

"Alice Wilson!" Alice was a thirteen year old; she was short for her age and was also very shy. I only knew her because I'd helped her once when the peacekeepers had raided her house, searching for contraband I guess.

She walked hesitantly to the stage, escorted by the peacekeepers and I could tell from where I stood towards the back that she was crying.

"And now for the boys!" The woman's smile was back, I wished I could smack it now.

Her hand reached into the bowel, swaying side to side, not knowing which to pick. Eventually she did, yet another at the top and pulled it out. My heart leaped in my chest, stopping dead. I took another side glance to my brother and gave him another smile. I didn't know it could've been my last.

I continued keeping eye contact with Ted, but my smile dropped when the name was read out. "Alexander Carter!" My heart _did_ stop. My world turned into a blur, everyone around me moved away as if I had the plague. I looked back up to stage.

That was my name, but it wasn't just mine. There was two Alexander Carter's in district 12, though we had no relation it was just coincidence. Two boys stood out from the crowd, me and another that stood a few metres away.

The other Alexander was only twelve years old. "Which one?" Someone demanded, I know it wasn't me though. I clenched my fists, what should I do? I thought.

"Well we'll see, which one of you would like to volunteer?" The woman asked us both. Sobs broke through the other boy's body, he was only twelve, his first time at being picked in this event. And the first time his name was in.

I was torn with saying I would or letting the other kid go. But he was still twelve. My heart was telling me to volunteer, my head to not. I began to shake; I opened my clenched hands but hesitated. What if I never came back? What would happen to Ted?

Edward. I thought. I looked over at the other kid then at my brother and I whispered an apology. My hand was in the air, a startled ripple flowing along the crowd followed my shouting. "Alec! No, Alec don't!" It was Jonathan.

I walked in-between four peacekeepers. "No!" Jonathan shouting as he desperately tried to get me back. "Alec, don't!" He kept shouting.

"I volunteer!" I was shocked, I looked over at Jonathan.

Another shocked ripple ran through the crowd. A bigger smirk appeared on the woman's face. "Two volunteers, who should go?" She asked amusedly.

"What are you _doing_?" I demanded.

"You're too young, you'll die."

"You can talk! You're only three years older."

"I'm stronger, faster and I can kill."

"You're not going; I can't support the family unlike you." I hit a nerve then, he hesitated.

"Get going Alec, it's not your fight." He responded in a dead voice.

"Well since this can't be resolved, maybe we'll be entering three this year from district 12."

_**Please R&R I love reviews more than oreos and milk... I think XD anyway, enjoy and I'll update soon promise, actually I can't since I'm in the middle of my GCSE's :/ This story was inspired by me watching the film, which I thought was great and I do NOT think it should be 15 rated BTW. Anyway on to other stuff! I'm using my own characters and I'm accepting OC's too!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Skills:**_

_**District:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Yup anyway enjoy and review!**_


End file.
